


Cat Paws

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard has a Tattoo, and Spock is fascinated by it. So it Nyota.





	

The first time that Spock and Leonard go to bed together, Spock watches as he take’s off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor, his eyes scanning over the other man’s body and stopping on the small cat paw’s tattoo on his shoulder right over his collar bone.

His attention is quickly diverted to other matters, but Spock doesn’t forget the tattoo. The six small paw prints that made their way across Leonard’s shoulder to the top, stopping just beside his Neck.

He can imagine running his fingers over the tattoo. Dancing across the small cat paws, and wondering what significance they have for Leonard.

However, it’s not him who ends up asking Leonard, but Nyota when he take’s off his shirt after a mission that it got ripped on and she see’s the tattoo for herself.

She waists no time in asking, her fingers already touching the tiny paw prints and looking at the various colours.  
Pink, purple, blue, pink, purple, blue. As if he was making a flag with his tattoo.  
The question leave’s her mouth before she can stop herself, and he can’t help but smile.  
  
“It’s the bisexual flag, twice over” he says with a grin “cuz three paw prints was too small but there’s only three colours.”

“But why paw prints?” She inquires as Spock and Jim stand behind them listening to the conversation and waiting for answers to a question they had both wondered themselves but never asked.

“Paw prints because when I was young I had a cat I always talked to.” He smiled proudly at the memories “damn thing couldn’t talk to me, but talking to it helped me realize I was bisexual.” Nyota's smile grew softer at the sound of that. Of course Leonard McCoy had a cat that he talked to. She should have known that. 

That night he shares his bed with Nyota, laughing when she can’t stop tracing her fingers over his tattoo. the soft touch of her fingers sending shivers down his spin as he pulled her close and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

It take’s a while, but a few weeks later he finds himself in the middle of Nyota and Spock (both literally and figuratively) and at the start of the best relationship he has ever had.


End file.
